


Little Red Riding Hood

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Werewolf!AU. Luhan visits Jongin's home for the first time.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #8 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs**. In my defense, I was listening to a Sterek playlist and found the song hilarious, especially because of the cracky howling sounds.

Junmyeon, halfway into his pregnancy, nearly had a heart attack (and a miscarriage) when his youngest cub, Jongin, brought back home a human. Or, to be more precise, a human brought Jongin back home. Junmyeon had frozen in place as the pair entered the den, an armful of vegetables in his hands, (man-wolves need veggies too) his eyes on the red-clad male his son was hiding behind.

“Wow, so this is your home?” the human asked, his doe eyes taking in every detail of the cave dwelling. He was nodding in approval at the huge table made of a cut tree stump and its accompanying log chairs when his eyes fell on Junmyeon.

“And this must be your mom!” he exclaimed, before bowing respectfully. Jongin's ears flattened against his head and turned beet red. Junmyeon still hasn't moved an inch. “Pleased to meet you.” the human said, after he straightened up, all smiles. “My name is Luhan and I have claimed Jongin as my mate.”

Junmyeon's eyes then shifted to look at Jongin, who whined and clutched Luhan's arm tighter, before he cautiously sniffed the air. His observation sent the vegetables he was holding tumbling on the ground, but that was of little consequence.

His precious baby boy was already pregnant.

He yelled for Yifan.


End file.
